moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ivory March
The Ivory March or the Congregational Crusade on Silverpine and Hillsbrad was an event that occurred in September during the year of 625 K.C. (1146 F.A.). The crusade is named the Ivory March as the end goal was the capture of the town of Ivoryglen and the Ivory Keep, a former fort province of the Kingdom of Gilneas that was later annexed by the Kingdom of Lordaeron and abandoned. The crusade was on two fronts, the Hillsbrad Front led by Bishops Niklos Adamant and Ahensa Amnyr, of Lordaeron and Crusades respectively, and the Silverpine front led by Duke Berenal Grayblade of the Ashen Coast and Highlord Cedrec Delcarn of the Order of the Onyx Knights. With a much larger force moving from the Arathi Highlands into the Hillsbrad Foothills, the Forsaken and Horde forces focused primarily on this force. At the same time, the much smaller Silverpine front invaded into southern Silverpine from the Kingdom of Gilneas. While the Hillsbrad front caused havoc and kept the Forsaken attention on them, the Silverpine front moved towards the township of Ivoryglen to capture it for the Congregation to use as their base of operations. The Crusade is ongoing and as a result not all details are available. Fronts As stated, the crusade was split by two fronts, the Hillsbrad and Silverpine front. They later united towards the ending of the crusade. Hillsbrad Silverpine The Ivory March began in Gilneas for the Silverpine front. Meeting within the restored Light's Dawn Cathedral in Gilneas City, Lord Berenal Grayblade and Highlord Cedrec Delcarn presented the immediate plans before those assembled. In procession were the Vestige of the Phoenix, the Blades of Greymane and associated forces, and the Stormwind Silver Hand. With few questions asked of the plans, each order split up to their respective missions as outlined. The first push was done as a united front split among the various camps along the border of the Greymane Wall. Striking in unison, the Silverpine Front demolished the entire line of communication along the border, allowing for significant movement without alerting the Forsaken. With this completed, the Congregation moved north towards Ivoryglen with intentions of scouting and claiming the area. Finding Ivoryglen to be surprisingly well guarded, plans were changed quickly. Each order split up along the three entrances to Ivoryglen, one along the south to Gilneas held by the Vestige, the road along the east to Hillsbrad held by the Stormwind Silver Hand, and the northern road to Tirisfal and the rest of Silverpine held by the Gilneans. Closing off these roads for communication, it kept the denizens of Ivoryglen from knowing what was going on around them, keeping them in the dark about the Hillsbrad front and of the rest of the attacks in Silverpine. Continuing the trend of success, the groups were able to successfully set up camps along these roads to prevent them from moving forward. During this time, the Gilneans killed the general, Dread Thane Kolthar Deathhammer, an enemy of theirs from several campaigns prior. They continued to bunker down within the region, holding out against a Forsaken retaliation before ultimately meeting with the Hillsbrad forces, securing the town as theirs, as well as removing pressure from the Gilnean border. United Category:Events